onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 317
Chapter 317 is titled "K.O.". Cover Page Volume: 34 Pg.: 8-9 Color spread: "The Straw Hat Pirates Doing Their Laundry in a River". Short Summary Luffy is injured once again by Foxy's Foxy Fighter. During the intense combat, Foxy tries to slow Luffy down with his Noro Noro no Mi, but Luffy reflects it back with a mirror. Luffy finishes Foxy with Gomu Gomu Flail and wins the competition when Foxy is unable to fight back within ten seconds. Long Summary Itomimizu comments on how strong Luffy is as he managed to get back up repeatedly over and over again. The Straw Hats cheer on to Luffy, telling him no to give up. Foxy, however, is not impressed by Luffy and asks why Luffy just would not stay down. Itomimizu tells everyone about Luffy's conditions as Luffy keeps standing up, for the sake of his friends. He shouts to everyone, saying that that is the true spirit of the Davy Back Fight. Itomimizu starts to cry and could not see anything as he was touched by Luffy's actions. Everyone, except for Foxy and his crew cries out to Luffy. Foxy's crew cheers on to Luffy. Itomimizu mentions that Luffy was the first and only man who could survive against Foxy to this extent. When Foxy finds out that his crew are cheering for Luffy, he scolds them and tells them to cheer for him instead. The crew follow his orders and cheer for him. He tells Luffy to watch out as his battle is going to be the end. After finishing his message, Foxy fires a Noro Noro Beam Sword at Luffy. Luffy tries to run but is caught by the beam. Foxy mentioned that in the state of Luffy's, it is impossible to run from him and his beams. Following that, Foxy prepares for his finishing attack. Doing his finishing attack, Foxy first slows down the cannonball with a Noro Noro Beam. Next, he rides on the Foxy Fighter and tells Luffy that using the speed of the cannonball, the Fighter will defeat Luffy for sure. Soon, Foxy shows his ultimate attack and prepares to charge and obliterate the target. Sanji tells Luffy to get up earlier than the glider and run as fast as he can when he is free. While Foxy is charging at Luffy, Luffy manages to get free from the effects of the beam first. Foxy, however, says that it is useless and Luffy will not get away from it. Luffy does not manage to escape in time, and Foxy successfully hits Luffy. Usopp and Chopper warn Luffy of the incoming danger by the Foxy Fighter. Luffy however, could not move. Foxy tells Luffy that it is his farewell gift to Luffy and let the Fighter crash onto Luffy. With that, he says that the game is over. The Straw Hats are shocked that Luffy is defeated and would not survive from the attack. However, Luffy manages to come up. Foxy's crew are shocked that Luffy keeps standing up and that some says that he is not even human. Luffy tells Foxy that he will be the winner. However, Foxy says that that is rubbish as Luffy could not even fight back. He also says that if Luffy wants to die that badly, he will keep hitting Luffy till Luffy drops. Foxy proceeds by using Megaton Nine Tail on Luffy. Luffy attacks back by using Gomu Gomu Gatling Gun on Foxy. Itomimizu mentions that the fight is still so fierce even that late in the game, and the fighters have entered a pummeling rage. Usopp and Chopper tells Luffy to beat Foxy up for good, and Itomimizu says that the game is not stopping anytime soon. In the middle of the fight, as both parties get tired, Foxy tries to use a Noro Noro Beam on Luffy. Suddenly, they both do not move. Itomimizu says that Luffy is down, but is shocked that he is still moving. Foxy is confused about the situation and asks what happened. It is revealed that Luffy has a piece of mirror in his hand. Luffy tells Foxy that it got stuck on his afro when he was in Foxy's room. Foxy is shocked about the fact, and Luffy prepares to finish Foxy by using Gomu Gomu Flail on Foxy. Foxy is struck by the attack. He, being unable to move within ten seconds, has finally lost the competition and is sent flying back by Luffy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy gets struck by Foxy's Foxy Fighter. *Luffy uses a piece of mirror in his hand to slow Foxy down when Foxy uses his powers on Luffy. *Foxy fails to regain consciousness within ten seconds and loses the game against Luffy. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 219 (p. 2-21) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 317 de:K.O. it:Capitolo 317